


What I Want To Be

by ImpassionedWriter



Series: Shades of Destiel [Drabbles] [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't choke on this piece of fluff, M/M, Young Destiel Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpassionedWriter/pseuds/ImpassionedWriter





	What I Want To Be

It started as a lot of friendships do, at an early age without reason or basis. Two boys simply crossed paths and decided they would like to take on the future together. Their escapades ranged from outrageous and wild to a more casual type of fun, such as going down to the old playground in front of the school their grandparents had attended that had long since been closed down.

That is where they were today, occupying the only two swings that hadn't fallen apart yet. The seats were wooden and held up by scratchy lengths of rope that squeaked when their strength was tested. Neither boy was feeling especially brave today so they just sat on the pine boards and swayed from time to time, sharing occasional conversation.

Dean was the more adventurous of the two, blonde and freckled, and Castiel was more reserved, obsidian haired and fair skinned. The two looked nothing alike aside from being hailed as adorable to most adults. Their friendship was one that people enjoyed observing as they perfectly suited each other and whatever capacity either boy lacked, the other made up for it, so there was never any aspect missing.

The mood was undecided on this day; one minute the sun would be out and bright and the next it was overcast and cloudy. There weren't many words spoken aloud but both boys were thinking about different things, letting their young minds wander over numerous topics.

Castiel was the next to break the silence, haloed in a beam of golden light streaming down from the heavens.

"Dean, I want to ask you a question and I want you to be honest, okay?"

The blond twisted his mouth to the side and said, "I'm always honest, you don't have to ask me to be."

Castiel nervously gripped the ropes of the swing. "I know."

"So ask the question already."

"If... If you could be anything what you want to be?"

"That's it?" Dean huffed and faced forward again. "Man, that's what they use for homework in preschool."

Silence stretched between them and the dark haired boy waited for his best friend to respond with an answer. Clouds moved across the sky and shifted the world into a grey tone while Dean considered the inquiry. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the dirt, chewing on his bottom lip as the choices flashed through his mind.

Finally, he shrugged and said, "I don't know. A race car driver, I guess?" When there was no answer he looked over at the other motionless swing and found Castiel staring intensely at the ground. "What about you, what do you want to be?"

There was a long pause before he heard the quiet reply.

"With you. Forever."

The sun reappeared.

 


End file.
